Defying A Cursed Destiny
by Amalthea Grindelwald
Summary: Adrienne Lilith Potter. A beautiful and powerful girl. The daughter of two Light Heroes. Raised by Sirius Black. The one who is supposed to defeat the Dark Lord. But will she? (LV/HP Fem!Harry Slytherin!Harry Dark!Harry. My take on a dark but not evil Harry/Tom Riddle. Also, Sirius here is Dark but not a Death Eater. He raises Adrienne along with the other elder Blacks.)
1. The Beginning

**A/N: This is just another idea I've been toying with. I'm not sure if I can finish it though. (This is a brief summary of Adrienne's *fem Harry* childhood. It is rushed a bit. I made it fast because I want Adrienne to attend Hogwarts immediately! LOL. Just ask if you don't understand something. And also, this is AU... So there are a LOT of changes.) Enjoy!**

 ** _^Parseltounge^_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 _-Line Break-_

Chapter 1

It is the happiest moment of Lily and James Potter's lives. Their baby girl was born. Little Adrienne Lilith Potter. Adrienne. She is just so perfect. Her hair is a mixture of James' black hair and Lily's dark red, resulting into a more darker color. Dark blood red. Her eyes are like Lily's, but a bit brighter. Killing curse green. James was stunned by that a bit, but was blinded by his happiness of seeing his little girl.

Also, Sirius taunted James about Adrienne looking more like him than her father, causing James to throw a fit. Apparently, his daughter inherited more of her grandmother, Dorea Potter nee Black's looks, which Sirius can't stop laughing at.

The couple named Sirius as Adrienne's godfather. They are a perfect example of a happy family. Almost nothing is wrong, right?

 _-Line Break-_

Albus Dumbledore sighed. He doesn't want Lily and James to die this early, but it had to be done for the Greater Good. Lord Voldemort must be defeated. And only their daughter, Adrienne Potter have the power to.

 _-Line Break-_

James handed their daughter, Adrienne, to Lily when someone knocked at their door. It was Dumbledore. "Albus." James greeted. "Ah. Lily. James. Oh, and is that little Adrienne?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes." Lily answered, smiling proudly.

As soon as Lily said yes, Dumbledore seemed to age before their eyes. "I have some bad news. It is about Adrienne." he told them. "What is it?" Lily asked frantically. "A prophecy was made about a child that will defeat Lord Voldemort. And it all fits Adrienne."

After the Headmaster said that, Lily's temper snapped. "So we're deciding my daughter's future based on a freaking prophecy? Are you saying that she does not have a choice? Oh for Merlin's sake Albus! People make their own choices, right? So I am making mine. My little Adrienne will do nothing involved that madman!" she shrieked. James nodded in agreement, wanting to keep his only daughter safe.

"I'm sorry. But we don't have a choice on that matter. I am sad to say that even if we don't want little Adrienne to do it, Voldemort already heard the prophecy and is figuring who the child is. Once he figured that it fits Adrienne, he will hunt you down. So you need to hide."

The couple sighed. "Fine, Albus. But how?" James asked. "We should keep your house under the Fidelius Charm." Dumbledore answered. "And the secret keeper will be?" James asked again. "It is up to you." Dumbledore replied. "That is all. Thank you." he said and left.

 _-Line Break-_

After a year of hiding, The Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, found and killed Lily and James Potter. But he failed to kill Adrienne. He vanished, after that.

Adrienne was hailed as the 'Girl-Who-Lived' by the wizarding world. She is famous before she can even walk and talk. Every witch and wizard looks at her like she is their savior, and will protect them from the Dark Lord if he ever comes back.

A lot of people, hearing that her parents already passed away, are hoping that they will be the one to raise Adrienne Potter, but no. Albus Dumbledore left the girl-who-lived on her muggle family's doorstep.

 _-Line Break-_

Petunia Dursley nee Evans let out a loud shriek as she saw a bundle of blankets containing an infant on a cold November morning. A baby. Her blasted sister's baby. There was a letter there from that old coot Dumbledore explaining that her sister and her husband had been killed and he had no choice but give Adrienne to them. Adrienne. Adrienne Lilith Potter. Of course. Petunia laughed bitterly. Her sister would really pick an elegant name for her freakish daughter.

She scowled. She won't raise her niece. She refuses to. "Vernon!" she screamed. Her husband went out in an instant. "What is it?" he yawned. "Take this infant to the nearest orphanage." she said. Vernon's eyes widened. "It is my sister's daughter." she explained. Vernon nodded in understanding. "Wait a minute. I'll write a letter first. " Petunia said, walking inside to get a pen and paper.

She quickly wrote the girl's name, also explaining that her parents died and they can't afford to have another mouth to feed. She quickly tucked the letter into the bundle of blankets and went outside and handed her over to Vernon. "Wait, I'll come." she said. "And what about Dudders?" Vernon asked.

"It's still early. He won't wake in a few hours time." Petunia replied. Vernon nodded, and they both got in the car, driving to the nearest orphanage.

 _-Line Break-_

Mrs. Brown, the matron of St. Peter's orphanage yawned as she opened the door on the morning of November 1st. She was not surprised to see a bundle of blankets with an infant inside. A beautiful baby girl with blood red hair. There was a letter tucked in the blankets. Mrs. Brown opened it.

 _To the matron of the orphanage,_

 _I am sorry for placing her with you. Her name is Adrienne Lilith Potter. Her parents died and was left with us because her mother was my sister. But unfortunately, my husband and I cannot afford to raise her, since we have a child of her own. I am really sorry. Thank you so much. Take care of her._

It was unsigned. Mrs. Brown looked down at the poor child in her arms. Adrienne. A beautiful name for such a beautiful child. The child suddenly opened her eyes. Bright green. She is really beautiful. Mrs. Brown smiled at her, taking her inside the orphanage.

 _-Line Break-_

Bellatrix Lestrange slumped at her cell in Azkaban Prison. So much for getting caught and arrested. But no matter. She knows that one day, her master will rise again and will come for all of them. They suffered for him. Her master will come.

She was brought out of her musings by another wizard being dragged into a cell across her own. The said wizard was cackling madly, like she does after she killed or tortured someone. Her eyes widened as she recognized it as her cousin, Sirius. What did he do? Did he betray the Light?

"I swear. One day, I will get my revenge. Mark my words." Sirius spat as he was thrown into a cell. The aurors ignored him and walked away.

"Sirius." Bellatrix called. Sirius turned to her with an impassive look. "Why are you here?" she asked. Sirius laughed bitterly. "They think I betrayed the Potters, when it was really Pettigrew. Though I am guilty on killing the muggles. And Dumbledore, being the meddling old bastard that he is, let me get carted here, even if he knows that I'm innocent because he was the one who did the Fidelius." he scowled.

Bellatrix hid her smile. This is a side of Sirius she hadn't seen for years since he ran to the Light. Even though he denies it, Sirius is one of them. There was one thing that spiked her curiosity. "Killing the muggles?" she asked. "Well, I ran after Pettigrew, blinded by rage. He was at a muggle sidewalk, and I confronted him there. Then he said that he had no other choice but betray Lily and James, I snapped. I sent a string of curses at him, and it blasted the whole road. And it not even one curse hit the traitor. He turned into a rat and escaped." he said.

Bellatrix cackled. "That's what you get for running away from the family, Sirius. But still, we both landed in Azkaban." she said. Sirius glared at her, obviously not amused. "Don't worry. I'll tell Cissy once she visits me. She can go to Grandfather for you." she said. Sirius sighed. "Thanks, Belle." he said sincerely. Bellatrix softened. "You're welcome, Siri." she replied.

And with that, the Black cousins are close once again.

 _-Line Break-_

Albus Dumbledore smiled in accomplishment. Now everything is in place. He is now sure that Adrienne will fulfill her destiny. Her cursed destiny. Of course, Albus pities the child. But it had to be done for the Greater Good. Lord Voldemort must be defeated. But first, he have to mold Adrienne. She should be humble and not arrogant. That's why he placed her in her muggle relatives' house. Sacrifices must be made. Everything is flawless, he thinks. Little did he know how wrong he was.

 _-Line Break-_

November 10, 1981... Everyone is still rejoicing Lord Voldemort's defeat. And EVERYONE is... shocked at the headlines that day.

 **SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT! THE REAL TRAITOR... PETER PETTIGREW... ALIVE?**

 **Yes my dear readers, you have read the headline right. Sirius Black III, a member and supposedly Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, did NOT betray the Potters. He was not the Potter's secret keeper. The real secret keeper and betrayer is none other than Peter Pettigrew. Who would've thought?**

 **Mr. Black was given a trial because his grandfather, Arcturus Black III demanded it. There, under the influence of Veritaserum, it had been confirmed. Though Mr. Black really did kill the muggles, he did not manage to kill the traitor. He revealed that Mr. Pettigrew is an illegal animagus, taught by James Potter, Remus Lupin and himself.**

 **In fact, he himself is an illegal animagus. The three of them, (Potter, Pettigrew and Black) became illegal animagi on their 5th year at Hogwarts. Mr. Black said his apologies and registered after the trial.**

 **And an unbelievable thing happened. Peter Pettigrew, the traitor, was sent (he was stunned) at the Ministry this morning. He was also given a trial and it is really confirmed that he is the Potters' Secret Keeper and betrayer. Indeed.**

 **So my dear readers, we must be careful about choosing our friends. We might not now it, but they can betray us in the end.**

 **An Article by Rita Skeeter**

Everyone was stunned. If Sirius Black's grandfather didn't demand for a trial, they would've let an innocent man rot in Azkaban. Careful in choosing friends indeed.

 _-Line Break-_

After a few years, a well-groomed Sirius Black is pacing at the lounge of Black Manor in France in obvious excitement. "Sirius. Stop pacing." His grandaunt, Cassiopeia Black, scolded. Sirius stopped pacing. "Sorry Aunt Cassiopeia. I am just excited and nervous about telling Adrienne that she could move in with us." he said sheepishly. Cassiopeia rolled her eyes.

Two years after Sirius was out of prison, they tracked down Adrienne Potter. They found her at a muggle orphanage, sitting on the playground all by herself. Sirius approached her in his animagus form at first. When he finally revealed himself to her, he explained and told her all about their world. Adrienne was amazed, but it didn't show. The girl is like a perfect Slytherin at a young age. And that makes Sirius want to sigh.

Adrienne is also introverted. She does not like socializing, but can be charming when she wants to. The reason why she isn't living with the Blacks is because the Ministry doesn't approve of it. And now, after a few more pleas from Pollux, Arcturus, and Cassiopeia, they finally agreed. Now, Adrienne Potter is living with the Blacks. An there's nothing Dumbledore could do about it.

Also, Sirius spent a lot of time with his mother a year ago, making up all the time before she passed away.

Now, Adrienne is 6 years old. She is such a brilliant child. She already knows almost everything about the wizarding world. She is open-minded and not prejudiced about anything, even blood status. Cassiopeia took her to a wand shop in Knockturn last year, so she can have a custom made wand. Her wand is 12 3/4 inches, made of Aspen wood and hair of a Chimaera. She had been practice dueling and is quite good at it.

But even if we say that she is brilliant, she still make a lot of mistakes. She is quite weak on Herbology, but she doesn't stop trying, reminding Sirius of Lily. The only way she learned magic is by Sirius taking her out of the orphanage for a while and will bring her back because of the Ministry's orders.

Everything is fine. Adrienne's life is perfect. And her life gets better now that she can move in with Sirius.

 _-Line Break-_

(After 2 years)

An 8-year old Adrienne Potter gracefully walked towards her godfather, Sirius', study. She knocked. "Come in." Sirius said. Adrienne entered the room. "I destroyed all the dummies in the dueling room." she told Sirius.

Sirius almost banged his head at the table after hearing that. "So another set dummies then?" he asked her. "No thank you. But I'm going to read the book about etiquette Aunt Cissa gave me." she said. "Okay." Sirius said.

Narcissa and Adrienne built a good relationship. Though Draco is jealous about Adrienne getting more praises from his father, Lucius, than him. He quickly grew out of that jealousy though and became really close to Adrienne, even if the said witch does not consider anyone her friend.

 _-Line Break-_

(After 2 years *again*)

It's Adrienne's 10th birthday, and she's getting exhausted on charming all of these people in her house, attending her party. She's getting annoyed at the Light and Dark kids and their petty fights. All she wants is to go up to her room where she can read quietly and enjoy her presents and not around this annoying chatters.

"Addie." a voice called. Addie. Oh how she hates that nickname. No matter how she loves her real name, she is annoyed on the nicknames people come up with it. Why don't they just say 'Adrienne'? Her name is only 3 syllables.

"Yes?" she asked politely. "This is your last, and most pleasant surprise." Sirius said. Adrienne smiled at him. Sirius handed her a black box. She took it and opened it. It was a snake. A really venomous snake. The Inland Taipan. It is a few feet long and its scales looks dark blue. "Thank you so much, Sirius. never call me 'Addie' again though." she said. "Of course." Sirius laughed.

Adrienne named her snake Keira after discovering that she is female. She knows her name means 'the dark one' so she named her snake Keira, meaning 'little dark one'.

 _ **^I like my name a lot, Mistress^**_ Keira hissed at her. Adrienne chuckled. _**^I'm glad you do.^**_ she told the snake.

 _-Line Break-_

(After a year)

An 11-year old Adrienne received her Hogwarts letter. She went downstairs to tell everyone.

"Good morning. I received my Hogwarts Letter today." she said as she approached the other Blacks in the table. "Congratulations, Addie." Sirius said, which made Adrienne glare at him.

Arcturus Black chuckled. "Congratulations, future Heiress." he said. "Thank you, Grandfather." Adrienne replied. "Can we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" she asked them. They all nodded in response.

 _-Line Break-_

 **A/N: Sorry if it's really short (and poorly written). If I finish this, I might write a story about Adrienne's childhood. The full version. And this is AU. And if you did not notice, a made some changes here and there. Like on Sirius' case. He really did kill the muggles but not Peter. Peter escaped but was still caught... And Voldemort? He will be Lord Slytherin here... He will appear in the next chapter.. An Dumbledore's reaction on some things... Thanks for reading, by the way.**

 **~Thea**


	2. Diagon Alley and Hogwarts

**A/N: Here is the second chapter! Also, a someone pointed out that I didn't mention if Adrienne have the cursed scar. Sorry about that. I forgot. But yes, she does have it. And to clear things up...**

 **Here is a brief summary of last chapter:  
Voldemort killed Lily and James back at 1981. (Though it was Dumbledore who set them up.) When Sirius found out about it, he went after Peter and they met up in a muggle sidewalk. Blinded by rage, Sirius blasted the whole road, killing the muggles, but not Peter. He was then carted off to Azkaban. Bellatrix saw him there and asked him what happened. He explained what happened and Bellatrix took pity on him. The next time Narcissa visited her sister, she told him to tell their grandfathers, Pollux and Arcturus Black that Sirius was thrown there without a trial. Of course, they helped him and he redeemed himself in their family, spending time with his mother before she died, and reconnecting with everyone. Then they tracked Adrienne down. They found her in a muggle orphanage. Sirius approached her in his animagus form first. Then, he revealed himself and introduced Adrienne to the magical world. She visits the Blacks often, though she cannot live with them because of the Ministry's orders. When Adrienne was 6, the Ministry finally allowed Adrienne to live with the Blacks. Pollux, Arcturus, Cassiopeia and Sirius Black, to be exact. She is a brilliant child, and already has her custom made wand. At her 10th birthday, Sirius gave her a snake as a gift. She named it Keira and it became her familiar. And now that she is 11, she received her Hogwarts letter.**

 **There... Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 _ **^Parseltounge^**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Albus Dumbledore frowned. He had planned everything flawlessly. From the job interview in the pub, to Voldemort hunting down the Potters, to Black being carted off to Azkaban, and Adrienne Potter was supposed to be raised by her muggle-hating relatives. But no. Everything was ruined. Black got out of Azkaban with his grandfather's help and introduced Adrienne to this world. He fears that Adrienne will let the fame get into her head and will be arrogant and spoiled and cannot fulfill her destiny.

She should defeat Lord Voldemort one day. That is already settled. It will be such a waste to let such a pretty and powerful girl die. But this is war. Sacrifices must be made all for the Greater Good. Albus just hopes he can still mold and guide Adrienne to fulfill her destiny. He just hopes. If it does not happen, he will find his own way.

* * *

"Lucius." Lord Marvolo Slytherin greeted as he visited the Malfoys at their manor. "My Lord." Lucius said in return, bowing. "I want to talk to you in private, Lucius." Lord Slytherin, formerly known as Lord Voldemort, commanded. "Of course, my Lord." Lucius said, leading Lord Slytherin to his study.

Lord Slytherin is the sane form of the Dark Lord. After little Ms. Potter supposedly 'vanquished' him, he returned back to his manor and returned into a 20-year old form of Tom Riddle. He isn't mad at the Potter heiress for accidentally doing that back at that night. She done him a favor, actually.

When he returned to his younger form, his mind felt clearer. He can use and control his magic better than he did before.

They entered Lucius' study and they both sat down on their own place. "So Lucius, tell me about the recent bill about werewolves on Wizengamot." Lord Slytherin commanded.

"It was brought by Lord Arcturus Black, my Lord. He actually fought for the rights of them. And I think it is because of the influence of his grandson, my Lord." Lucius said. Lord Slytherin nodded impassively. Sirius Black had a werewolf friend, if he could remember right.

"Any other news?" he asked curtly. "Yes, my Lord. I confirmed that Adrienne Potter is indeed being blood-adopted by the remaining Blacks. It is not common knowledge because the Blacks told the Ministry to keep their mouths shut. And it is also rumored that Dumbledore supposedly sent her to her magical-hating relatives and she was dumped in an orphanage and she lived there her entire life." Lucius said dutifully.

Lord Slytherin's eyes narrowed when he learned that the Potter heiress was raised in an orphanage. Trust Dumbledore to try ruining a child's life. She is lucky the Blacks found her, or she would've been raised as an ignorant and foolish witch, blindly following Dumbledore.

But none of that now. He have an appointment in Gringotts to attend to.

* * *

Adrienne stared at her reflection in the mirror. Surely, no one would recognize her immediately. She could pass off as a Black, after all. The only different thing is her hair and eyes. And, the biggest problem, is her scar. She does not like it when people stare at it and then act like she is some sort of goddess. Her bangs may cover it, but that's not enough.

She pulled out her wand and put a light glamour on it, so no one will see it, with or without bangs. She pulled her long, dark blood-red hair on a high ponytail and made her way downstairs.

"Are you ready?" Sirius asked. "What a wonderful question, Sirius." Adrienne said sardonically. Sirius ignored her, making his way to the fireplace. "Ladies first." he said. She rolled her eyes. "The Leakey Cauldron?" she asked. Sirius nodded in response.

Adrienne grabbed some floo powder, threw it in the fireplace, and stepped in. "The Leakey Cauldron." she said.

She gracefully stepped out off the fireplace, Sirius following after her. "Come on now." he said, walking out of the pub and headed to Diagon Alley to go to Gringotts.

* * *

Lord Slytherin went to Gringotts the same time as Adrienne Potter did. Imagine his surprise when he saw the girl-who-lived at the counter talking to the goblin in gobbledygook. She was with Sirius Black. As they were being led by another goblin, he saw a snake poke out it's head out of Potter's robes.

 _ **^I'm quite hungry, mistress.^**_ it hissed. He was surprised again when the girl responded. _**^Just wait for a while, Keira. It won't take long.^**_ she replied.

So the girl is also able to speak Parseltounge. His eyes narrowed. Interesting.

* * *

Severus Snape almost sighed. The start of the new school year is near. He have to put up with dunderheads again. And Potter's daughter. But no, she's also Lily's... Lily's daughter.

For the first time in his life, he swore to himself that he will make a careful judgement and not turn a blind eye on her just because she's his late nemesis' daughter. Even if the brat might be sorted in Gryffindor. It is also Lily's house, anyway.

* * *

Sirius smiled. Adrienne will be attending Hogwarts soon. James and Lily would be so proud if they get to see Adrienne now. Unlike what everyone in the Light says, neither James nor Lily is prejudiced. They are really open-minded. They don't mind the Dark Arts or any branch of magic as long as one puts it in good use. They say it is all about intent.

Adrienne took after her parents. She believes that there's nothing wrong with Dark Magic, because good and evil is decided if you've done the right or the wrong. See? She is smart for her own age.

They stepped out of the bookstore they visited in Knockturn Alley. They went there because Adrienne loves searching for rare books. "Do you want to buy another wand?" Sirius asked her. "Yes. It would be suspicious if they discover what my other wand is made of." Adrienne answered.

"Okay." Sirius agreed, taking her to Ollivander's wand shop. "Ah Miss Potter." Mr. Ollivander said. "And Mr. Black."

A few minutes after that, Ollivander gave Adrienne many wands to try. When Adrienne got impatient, "Mr. Ollivander, can I find my own wand?" she asked. The wand maker looked surprised for a moment, for no customer ever asked him that before. But he smiled. "Go ahead, Ms. Potter." he told her.

Adrienne went in and ran her on the boxes of wands, trying to find one that is connected to her. When she reached the fourth shelf, one finally reacted. She picked up the box and gave it to Ollivander. As he opened the box, Adrienne swore that his eyes widened in shock. He picked up a long, white wand. "13 inches, yew and phoenix feather. Just like..." he said. "Like?" Adrienne asked as she took the wand. She felt warmth spread on her arm and silver and gold sparks shot from it like fireworks.

"Curious..." Ollivander whispered. Adrienne frowned at him in confusion. "That wand... is a twin of He-who-must-not-be-named's wand. So I guess we would be expecting great things from you, Ms. Potter. Or should we say, Ms. Potter-Black?" Ollivander said.

"Yes, Mr. Ollivander. I would love to make my own name." Adrienne said with a charming smile. Ollivander smiled back at her. "Seven galleons for that, Ms. Potter-Black." he said. They paid for the wand and went out of the shop.

"How did he know? It's not even official yet." Adrienne asked Sirius. "He guessed, perhaps." Sirius shrugged. Adrienne is not an official Black yet. Not until she is named as the Black heiress.

"Whatever. Let's go home now." she said and they apparated away.

* * *

Time passed by and Adrienne's last month at home came to an end. It is now September 1st. Adrienne will now be leaving for Hogwarts. Sirius looked at her with pride and happiness, and also, sadness. He would be alone with his Aunt Cassiopeia and his Grandfather for months. His other grandfather, Pollux, died last year. He have no one else to talk to now once Adrienne is gone. Maybe he could contact Remus...

They arrived at the platform and saw the Malfoys there. "Good luck, Adrienne." Narcissa Malfoy smiled. "Thanks Aunt Cissa." Adrienne said. Lucius nodded towards her, indicating that he wishes the same. Adrienne smiled gratefully. "Go along now. The train will be leaving in a few minutes." Narcissa said. "Good luck. Your glamour." Sirius reminded. "Of course. Because this..." Adrienne said, tapping her forehead that was covered with bangs. "Is private." she ended sarcastically. Sirius chuckled. "Whatever. Now go." he said.

Adrienne smiled at him and boarded the train with Draco. "You really did raise her well." Narcissa commented. "Did I?" Sirius murmured as he watched his goddaughter gracefully board the train.

* * *

"Found a good compartment?" Adrienne asked Draco. "Yes. Come on." he said. He brought her to a perfectly empty and quiet compartment. "Good." she commented as she pulled out her trunk from her pocket and tapped her wand on it to unshrink it. "Can you also do that to mine?" Draco asked. She rolled her eyes, also doing it to Draco's. "Thanks!" he said brightly.

"I'll just go get changed now." she said, walking out of the compartment with her Hogwarts robes in hand.

* * *

Adrienne is reading a book in their compartment with Keira resting on her shoulders. Draco had his two goons in there, Crabbe and Goyle. Adrienne did not want to talk to them. If she did, she feels like her intelligence is being sucked out of her head. Luckily, Draco is not here right now and brought those two with him, probably strutting around somewhere.

Someone suddenly opened their compartment door without knocking. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." The speaker, who was a bushy-haired girl said, pulling a a boy with chubby cheeks with her. "Sorry, but no." Adrienne said as politely as she could. The girl frowned as she saw Keira on Adrienne's shoulders. "Snakes aren't allowed as pets." she told Adrienne.

"No. But Keira is not a pet. She is my _familiar._ " Adrienne replied. _**^I'm not a pet, you little-^**_ Keira hissed angrily. "Shh..." Adrienne cooed, stroking her. "Calm down." she told the snake, who looked at the girl one last time before returning to her rest.

"What book are you reading?" the girl asked again. Nosy then. She asks and asks questions when she didn't even introduce herself. A muggle-born. That is for sure. "A book about dangerous creatures." Adrienne replied. "Can I see?"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she handed her book to the girl. "This isn't English! Are you sure you can understand it?" the girl exclaimed. Adrienne's eyes narrowed. The girl just insulted her intelligence. "It's Latin. And yes, I can perfectly understand it, thank you very much." she said dryly.

The girl's cheeks turned red. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." she said, holding out her hand. Adrienne took it carefully. "Adrienne Potter." she said. The girl's eyes widened. "I know all about you-" she started. "I'm sure you don't. Even my own cousin doesn't know much about me." she drawled.

The girl, Granger, blushed again. "Sorry." she murmured. "What house do you want to be in?" she asked Adrienne. "Slytherin." Adrienne replied shortly. "But I heard that's-" Granger said, about to protest. "Evil, dark?" Adrienne laughed. "You honestly believe in those! Granger, people make their own decisions, right? Of course, we already know what's right and what's wrong. Do you think we will really do the wrong thing? And don't judge anything by its history. No one is the same. Some are bad some are not. Some are neutral, while others don't care." Adrienne said.

"But I heard that those who go in Slytherin will become Dark and evil." she said weakly. Adrienne sighed in frustration. "Who told you that, a seer? And Dark doesn't necessarily mean evil. Dark, Light, and Grey are someone's affinity. You cannot fault someone if they are born in a Dark family, right? They make their own decisions. And not all Dark spells are used to cause harm. There are Dark healing spells." Adrienne explained.

Granger's mouth opened and closed. No sound came from it. "You might want to get out now. My cousin is prejudiced. He'll insult you." Adrienne said, watching the girl in amusement. "Fine. Thank you." she smiled gratefully before leaving the compartment. Adrienne picked her book up again and continued reading.

* * *

They finally reached Hogwarts. They rode a boat to get a nice view of the castle and finally, they are here. Adrienne smiled as she looked around. The castle is a true sight to behold. "I'm looking forward to being sorted." Draco said.

"Yes. I know. You've said that for the umpteenth time now." Adrienne teased. Draco glared at her. Before he could reply, the Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall returned. "Follow me." she said.

* * *

Adrienne waited and waited for her name to be called. Draco was already sorted in Slytherin along with his goons and other dark children. The muggle-born was sorted in Gryffindor. Adrienne frowned. She thinks the girl is much more suited in Ravenclaw.

"Potter, Adrienne." Finally. She is called. She made her way towards the stool and ignored the stares and whispers. She put on the Sorting hat.

 _Ah, Ms. Potter... I have been expecting you..._ A voice -the hat- said in her head. _What house do you think suits me the best?_ she asked in her thoughts. _Well, you are brilliant, loyal to those you trust, brave and ambitious. You can suit any house. So it is your choice._ The hat replied. _I always want to be in Slytherin._ She decided. The hat chuckled in her head. _Of course, Ms Potter. You are rather more cunning and manipulative than others. I haven't encountered a mind like yours for decades... You are indeed suited in -_ "Slytherin!" it shouted.

Silence. Adrienne ignored it and took off the hat, gracefully walking towards the silver and green table. They all started clapping. She sat next to Draco, who was smiling smugly. "And what are you smug about?" she asked. "Nothing." Draco said quickly. Adrienne rolled her eyes, not paying attention at Dumbledore's welcoming speech after everyone got sorted.

The headmaster finally finished his speech, and foo appeared on each table. Adrienne felt a pair of eyes staring at her from the Head table. She looked up to and saw it was a man with greasy black hair and obsidian eyes. The Potions master, Severus Snape, their Head of House. She inclined her head in respect before returning her attention to her food.

* * *

Severus Snape hadn't expected that. Adrienne Potter was sorted in Slytherin. But it is not that shocking because he remembered that she was raised by the remaining Blacks. Even though Sirius Black WAS a Gryffindor and is quite reckless, he was still raised as a Slytherin.

He stared at her. Based on looks, she does not look like Potter. She only inherited the Black family features from her paternal grandmother. Dark blood-red hair. Bright, killing curse green eyes. She almost looks like Lily. Almost. The girl must have felt him staring at her. Her eyes met his. Though she did nothing but incline her head and looked away.

It seems like she is not much like her father, after all. Severus thought as the feast ended and the students were led to their dorms.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry again! I was in a hurry. I have to study... I'll make the pace of the story slow, probably on the next chapter. By the way, about Adrienne's wand... Well, I tried to make up one, but I can't come up with anything. And I think Adrienne suits twin wand of the Dark Lord's. But that isn't her real wand anyway. As I mentioned in the last chapter, her wand is custom made, made of Aspen wood. She will only use the yew wand at school. And about Snape, he doesn't hate Adrienne, obviously. He sees her as the daughter of the girl he loves. And I already planned when Lord Slytherin/Voldemort meet Adrienne...**

 **So... That's all! Tell me what you think...**

 **~Thea**

 **P.S. I've been thinking about writing a story about Adrienne's childhood sometime. I'll have to finish this one first.**


	3. Classes and The Forbidden Corridor

**A/N: Here's the new chapter... I decided to upload it SO EARLY because I will be gone for... a week. And it takes days to write a chapter. So the next update will possibly be on... November 2... I guess. That's the earliest. And Nov. 7 is the latest. Thanks for the support! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

 _ **^Parseltongue^**_

* * *

Chapter 3

Adrienne went to the Great Hall the next morning early. Some of her dorm mates just annoys her. Parkinson, for example. She just brags about her blood-status and her 'betrothal' to Draco. Which is not true. Greengrass would have been a better dorm mate. She sat down at the Slytherin table in front of Draco, which is next to Zabini, who looked surprised.

"Good morning, Adrienne." Draco greeted. "Good morning." she greeted back. "Potter." Zabini acknowledged. "Zabini" she returned. Adrienne started eating. "So how's the first night at the dorm?" Draco smirked. She scowled at him. "Not that great. I had to put a silencing ward around my bed to escape Parkinson's chatters." Adrienne said. Zabini chuckled at that. "Of course. Parkinson is a talker. But you know, she's not the brightest lumos." he stated. Adrienne rolled her eyes. Too true.

As the morning passed on, Adrienne's mood dampened further as everyone stared at her as she walked by, whispering things about her possibly being evil because she is a Slytherin and all that.

Transfiguration was pretty fine. McGonagall is a brilliant teacher. The only problem is the students. McGonagall was shocked when Adrienne perfectly transfigure a matchstick into a needle with just a flick of her wand. She can also do it in different styles. McGonagall's favoritism didn't show. She awarded 30 points to Slytherin for Adrienne's works, saying that she is a prodigy in Transfiguration like her father.

History of Magic is easily the most boring class. Binns, the professor, is a ghost who just walks in and drones about goblin wars. He didn't even check what class he is teaching and does not care if you sleep in his class. Adrienne just reads random books at that period.

Quirell, the defense teacher, is quite okay, but he just lectures them and does not let them try the spells. Herbology is also fine. They only studied how to take care of plants, fungi, and know what their uses are, etc. Astronomy is pretty annoying. You have to get up at midnight only to stare at stars and constellations, which Adrienne already knows. The Blacks were named after that. So basically, she knows some of the stars and constellations.

Charms is quite enjoyable. Flitwick really does know how to teach. He is impressed at Adrienne's spellwork, again, complimenting her that she inherited her mother's talent.

And last is Potions. With Gryffindors. Even though Adrienne is not prejudiced, she admits she likes seeing Professor Snape bullying the Gryffindors, who didn't even open their books before attending their classes. Idiots. Except for Granger, maybe.

Before they went in Snape's classroom, the youngest Weasley, pulled her braided hair and muttered something about her being dark and evil. She threw him a sharp glare, that made him falter.

As the class started, Snape made his dramatic speech, with it ending about 'dunderheads'. He seemed to be eager on taking points of Gryffindors when they didn't answer his questions, and ignores Granger, who is already at the edge of her seat. "Ms. Potter!" he suddenly called. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he asked.

Adrienne almost rolled her eyes as Granger's hand shot up again, with her acting like she would die if she does not get called. "Powdered root of asphodel added to an infusion of wormwood make an extremely powerful sleeping potion called the Draught of Living Death, which sends its drinker to a death-like slumber." she answered. "Not bad, Ms. Potter. 5 points to Slytherin." Snape said.

"Weasley!" he called. "What is a bezoar and where can you get it?" he asked. Weasley looked stumped. "I don't know, sir." he murmured. "10 points from Gryffindor." Snape barked. "Same question, Ms. Potter."

"A bezoar is a stone-like mass, found in a stomach of a goat. It is commonly used as antidote to most poisons." Adrienne answered. "Good. 5 points to Slytherin." Snape said. "Last question. Thomas!" he barked again. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" he asked. "I d-don't know, s-sir." Thomas stuttered. "10 points from Gryffindor. " Snape smirked.

"Ms. Potter." he called. This time, Adrienne really did roll her eyes. "Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, also known as aconite, and is commonly known as the main ingredient of the Wolfsbane potion." she answered. A look of surprise flashed in Snape's eyes, but it is gone as quickly as it came. "Indeed. 10 points to Slytherin for answering correctly and having advanced knowledge, Ms. Potter." he drawled.

And so the lesson went on with Snape being biased.

* * *

"Potter." a voice greeted Adrienne as she was spending her time alone in the library. She looked up. Granger. "Yes?" she asked politely. "I just wanted to ask you something." the girl told her stiffly. "How are you doing it?"

"Doing what?" Adrienne asked with a frown. "At classes! You're knowledge is far more advanced than any of us." Granger said in frustration. "That, Granger, is one of the results of being raised by the Heir of one of the richest and prominent pure-blood families, obviously." Adrienne drawled. The girl flushed. "No. I mean... Even Malfoy isn't as intelligent as you." she said.

"And you think I care about that?" Adrienne, said sardonically, rolling her eyes. "Listen here, Granger. There is so much of the wizaring world you don't know yet. So. Much. More. This world does NOT revolve around academics, or Hogwarts. There are many problems out there and this society is facing many things. Why do you think us Slytherins do not care much about our marks? Because we have other things to do. House issues, our inheritances, the hierarchies, training, and a lot more. Out lives are complicated. I was just answering in class because they want me to. Not because they don't know. And our lives are much more important than our academic performances." Adrienne explained.

"That's why you look down at us? Because we just care about our grades?" Granger asked angrily. "No, silly girl. The reason why pure-bloods don't like muggle-borns, is that... Because when your kind came, a lot changed. Our traditions had been removed, and considered illegal. Dark magic had been banned, because a lot had been scared. Werewolves and others, had been marked as dangerous creatures because others had been terrified of them. They replaced Halloween for Samhain and Christmas for Yule, so on..." Adrienne explained.

"But it is our beliefs. And the pure-bloods wants to get rid of us." the girl argued weakly. "Well, you are the one who should adjust. You should adapt in here. But no. When you muggle-borns came, they removed our practices because they are terrified of rituals and sacrifices. We can't celebrate anything publicly. We have to do it in secret, because if anyone caught us, we will be carted off to Azkaban. And that is because we continue to practice our traditions. The pure-bloods would have no problem with muggle-borns if you just embrace everything here. And they say we look down at werewolves, vampires and others? We don't. They used to have equal rights with us until religious muggle-borns came, preaching about how it is against nature and their God. How insulting." Adrienne said, rolling her eyes.

Granger gaped at her for a moment. "Wait. You mean Dark magic was practiced back then?" she asked. "Of course. Dark, Light, or even Grey, Granger, they're all branches of magic. The ministry marked Dark magic, blood magic, and rituals dangerous because the muggle-borns were scared of using it. They feared it, because they can't understand it. And it does not mean that if your affinity is Light, you can't study other branches of magic. Dumbledore studied Alchemy with Flamel back then, right? Adrienne pointed out.

* * *

Hermione Granger was so jealous of Adrienne Potter. She is just a prodigy. Everything came to her effortlessly. Hermione didn't even see the girl open her book. Even the other Slytherins who are raised in this world are not that bright. So she decided to confront her in the library. Imagine her surprise when Potter lectured her that there are things more important than academics. Hermione had been insulted at first, of course. She was raised as the perfect, goody-two-shoes girl. She is always the one with perfect grades and the favorite student of the teachers.

But it changed when she was thrust into this world, where Adrienne Potter is the one who is the center of everyone's attention. She is the professor's favorite, Slytherin or no. Hermione had been surprised when Potter patiently explained their traditions and what the other muggle-borns did to this world.

"And also, the pure-bloods are irritated that you are able to perform magic almost as good as them. Because we are trained at a young age to be connected to our magical core. We can control our magic better, detect other's auras and feel our magical power because of it." Adrienne said.

"There is a way to connect with your core?" Hermione asked. "Yes. And if you do, you can feel your magic flowing through your veins as you perform spells. Why do you think other pure-bloods joined the Dark Lord? Because of power. Performing powerful dark curses is so exhilarating. So addicting. To feel so much power flowing through you." Adrienne told her.

Hermione stared at her. "Can you teach me?" she asked, expecting Potter to say no. But much to her surprise, the other girl smiled. "Of course." Potter answered.

* * *

"You're honestly teaching that annoying mudblood?" Draco gaped at Adrienne as they were sitting in the Slytherin common room. "Of course, Draco. I figured that it wouldn't hurt if there is one less ignorant witch in this world." she replied sardonically, petting Keira, who was curled up at her lap.

"Since when did you have a snake?" Zabini asked as he joined the two. "Since I was 10." Adrienne replied. "How can you handle her?" he asked curiously. "I speak to her, of course." Adrienne said. "Speaking to her?" he asked, confused.

 _ **^Are you hungry, Keira?^**_ Adrienne asked. **_^Not yet, mistress.^_** the Inland Taipan replied. Blaise gaped at her. So did the seventh-year Slytherins who heard her. They ran off. "You'll be on top of the hierarchy now." Draco smiled. "I know." Adrienne smirked and turned to Zabini who was still staring at her.

* * *

Adrienne sighed exasperatedly. The youngest Weasley again. "What?" she snapped. "Do you want to get resorted?" the idiot asked. "Excuse me?" Adrienne asked incredulously. "Those other slimy, evil snakes had been controlling you to answering in class for them. We'll resort you." he explained. Adrienne stared at him. He was really serious about that? "Sorry Weasley, but they don't control me. I did it on my own will. And I am happy in the Snake pit, thank you very much." she said, walking away.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her as she sat down in the Slytherin table with a groan. "What happened?" he asked. "Weasley babbled about me needing to get resorted." Adrienne replied, rolling her eyes.

Draco almost choked on his food. "What?" he asked in disbelief. "He really thinks that... After all the things you've done for our house?" he said. "He really is an idiot." he sighed. "There is really no hope." Adrienne said in agreement.

"Are you ready for Transfiguration?" she asked. "Yes. And you? You hardly ate anything." Draco said. "Don't worry about that. I lost my appetite a while ago. And I'm not hungry, anyway." she said dismissively. "Fine." he shrugged, and they made their way to McGonagall's classroom.

Transfiguration... is easy for them, especially to Adrienne. She was able to transfigure her pillow into a plate, with the Slytherin crest, even. And to gain more house points... Adrienne thought as she approached Granger. "Need any help?" she asked, smirking when the girl looked up at her. She frowned for a second before nodding. "Now, close your eyes first and picture the appearance or design of the plate you want. Make sure the picture is stuck in your head before you open your eyes. You got it?" Adrienne asked. Granger nodded. "Good. Now open your eyes and transfigure the pillow."

Granger tried to, but failed. "No, no. Think about your intentions first. Why do you want to transfigure it? Is it just because of your grades? Or is it because you just, and really want to?" Adrienne told her. Granger's eyes dawned with comprehension. "Oh." she said, casting the spell again. "There!" she said happily. "Congratulations." Adrienne said with a fake smile before going over to Draco's table.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" he hissed. "Just watch." she smirked. "Very good, Ms. Granger. 10 points to Gryffindor. And 15 points to Slytherin for demonstrating House Unity, Ms. Potter." McGonagall said. "See." Adrienne said triumphantly.

"That was nice, Adrienne." Blaise said, winking at her. She smiled at him in response. "So you're on first name basis now? And you're flirting with each other?" Draco asked, glowering at them. "Flirting? Excuse me. We're not." Adrienne denied.

"Lies! You were! Now listen here Blaise. I know that you're my close friend and all but Adrienne-"

"Oh come on, Draco! Why make such a big deal out of it?" Adrienne said, rolling her eyes. "Because you were _flirting!"_ he replied. "Whatever. I can do what I want." Adrienne said breezily. "No you will not-"

"Like you're not flirting with others. You and and Parkinson." she told him with a smirk. "Fine. But I do not like that pug-faced brat. And better not let me catch you doing that again." Draco warned. "Okay. You heard what he said, Blaise? Not let him catch us? We better not get caught the next time then." Adrienne smirked. "Oh for the love of-" Draco exclaimed exasperatedly, glaring at them as they laughed.

Finally, the bell rang, signalling them to go to their next class.

* * *

"What's on the 3rd floor corridor?" Adrienne asked absently as she finished her essays. "I don't know. Dumbledore told us to stay away from there if we don't want to die a very painful death." Draco answered. "Mm-hmm.." she hummed. "Better go check it, then." she said.

"Are you out of your mind?" Blaise exclaimed. "No. I said I'll check it. Meaning, I'll just take a look at it. I'm not doing anything stupid." she said. "Fine. Just be careful." Draco said.

Adrienne reached the third floor corridor. The door was locked by a simple charm. Fools. Dumbledore really did this for a reason. As she opened it...

A three-headed dog. A cerberus. A hellhound. What the hell? Of all the things Dumbledore could put in a school full of children! Adrienne's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she saw it standing on a trapdoor. Fine. Not now.

But she will go down there. Soon.

* * *

Dumbledore sighed. Things are going on much slower than he had expected. Apparently, Adrienne did not listen to his speech on the Welcoming feast, so she haven't been at the forbidden corridor yet. He would have to send her the Invisibility cloak sooner.

She have to find and take interest in the Mirror of Erised, and discover and save the Philosopher's stone before the year ends. He knows that Quirell is working for Voldemort, and will try to steal it. But Adrienne is a brilliant child after all, and he knows she will figure it out.

* * *

 **A/N: Guys... I just posted this at AO3. So shout out to those who have an account there... Please... This poor little girl here needs support! Anyway... As I said, I will be gone for a week. And will possibly update on early November. So... yeah. And about Adrienne and Blaise... Let's just say that it's a TEMPORARY pairing. The Tom/Adrienne won't happen until Adrienne is on her 5th year. And I also planned that Adrienne will meet Tom on Chapter 7. So... 4 more chapters to go! LOL.**

 **Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think (Review... please?)**

 **~Thea**


	4. The Troll and the Forbidden Corridor

**A/N: Hello again! I decided to break rules and use my laptop without anyone noticing. The real reason why I was away... Well, I am not allowed to use gadgets for a while... But I just can't take it. But thanks for the support, guys. And, as I said, please also support this story on AO3... I posted it under the name "Amalthea_Grindelwald", of course... Please! Anyway, it took me a while to write this one... I was thinking which approach was better... Whatever. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

 _ **^Parseltongue^**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Troll and the Forbidden Corridor... again

All Hallow's Eve. Samhain. The day her parents died. Adrienne might not show it, but she cared a bit. Her parents will always have a special place in her heart. Even if she didn't knew them. They were the ones who took care of her and even loved her before she was thrown into all of this. She does not feel like celebrating. She went to the bathroom. It would have been inappropriate if she celebrate her parents' deaths by surrounding herself with carefree children, eating and drinking happily. She would just do the ritual later. She needs to be alone for now.

She heard crying in the bathroom. She recognized it as Granger. What did her housemates do now? "Granger, what happened to you?" she asked as gently as she could. "A-Adrienne?" the girl stuttered as she opened the door slowly.

"What happened?" Adrienne asked. "Weasley." the girl sniffed. "What did the idiot say now?" Adrienne sighed exasperatedly. "He said that I was such a bossy know-it-all. And that's the reason why I don't have friends." Granger sniffed.

"Listen, Gra- Hermione. Don't listen to that moron. Who is he to judge when he hasn't have even one brain cell in his head. And it is better to be smart and don't have friends than have friends and don't have brains." she said.

"Thank you." she said in gratitude. "Sorry about that. I'm not really good with emotions myself." Adrienne said. "Now you should go back to the feast because I have a ritual to do." she told Hermione, who smiled at her.

Suddenly a stinky smell filled the bathroom. A fully-grown mountain troll. "Salazar!" Adrienne exclaimed. "Stand back." she ordered Hermione. Adrienne pulled out her Aspen wand and flung a dark cutting curse to it. It slowed down the troll, but didn't take it down.

Muttering a string of curses under her breath, Adrienne released a string of dark powerful spells at the troll. But no matter how hard she tried, the troll can still move. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked as Adrienne continued to send dark curses to it. "I am losing my patience. I am really close at using Avada Kedavra so this must better work." Adrienne growled. Hermione's eyes widened as she felt Adrienne release her raw magical strength as she sent a dark curse to the troll.

"Finally." Adrienne exclaimed as the troll started to fall. But Adrienne was not yet finished. "You better close your eyes if you don't like blood." Adrienne warned. Hermione closed her eyes, and she felt Adrienne's aura again.

She opened her eyes. Blood. Everywhere. The troll's remains were splattered everywhere. "What in Merlin's name happened?!" a voice shrieked. Professor McGonagall. Followed by Professor Snape.

"Explain, Ms. Potter!" McGonagall barked. Hermione was about to step in but Adrienne launched off with her her explanation.

"Professor, I found Ms. Granger here crying a while ago when I left the feast. I asked her what happened and.. found out that she was being bullied by her fellow housemates. Weasley called her a bossy know-it-all and told everyone that it was the reason she doesn't have any friends. And I tried comforting her. Then the troll came. I sent curses to it until it fell. End of the story." Adrienne explained.

"Fell? You smashed it into pieces." Hermione muttered. "Is this true, Ms. Granger?" McGonagall asked with disappointed eyes. "Yes, Professor." Hermione replied in a small voice.

"We will talk about this later, Ms. Granger." McGonagall said. "And what about you, Ms. Potter? Why weren't you at the feast?" she asked. "I think it's hardly a day for me to celebrate, Professor." Adrienne said frostily. McGonagall's eyes widened and she winced. "Apologies, Ms. Potter. Now about your-"

"I think it's my job to assist and handle one of my snakes, Minerva." Snape said, cutting in. "Of course, Severus." McGonagall replied, glaring at him as she left.

"Follow me, Ms. Potter. We have to talk about something." Snape said, leading Adrienne to the dungeons.

* * *

After doing the ritual...

 _ **^Are you sure you're alright, Mistress?^**_ Keira asked her again, concerned. _**^As I told you Keira, yes, I'm fine. Nothing happened to me.^**_ she hissed back at the snake. **_^I told you, Mistress, I told you! You should always carry me around. I'll protect you.^_** Keira said.

 ** _^Oh fine. I'll carry you around from now on. Now rest.^_** Adrienne said exasperatedly.

"I heard about what happened. Are you alright, Adrienne?" Blaise asked as he walked in the common room. "I'm fine. Really." she said. "Are you sure?" he asked again. "Oh for the last time, I am FINE." Adrienne said in exasperation. "Good. I don't want you to get hurt, tesoro." Blaise said, using his Italian accent.

Adrienne chuckled. But for a different reason. Draco was standing behind Blaise, glaring at him. "What did I tell you about flirting with Adrienne?" he hissed. Blaise turned around. "Oh Draco. I didn't see you in there." he drawled mockingly. "I am serious, Blaise." Draco growled.

"Keep doing that Draco. Your name fits you more." Adrienne laughed. Blaise snickered. Everyone knows that Draco means 'Dragon'. "Har har." Draco drawled sarcastically. "What curses did you use to bring down the troll?" Draco asked, shooting Blaise a look which clearly states, 'We'll talk about this later'.

Adrienne listed off all the curses she used. "What? You used a blood boiling curse?!" Draco exclaimed. "That's why I smashed it. So no one would investigate it much." Adrienne said. "Fine, I understand. But why did you?" Draco asked again. Adrienne rolled her eyes. "I don't have much patience that moment. I was so close on trying the Killing Curse at it." she sighed.

"You will actually try to use the Killing Curse?" Draco gasped. "My patience was thinning." Adrienne drawled. "You would actually try to use it, under the teachers' noses?" he gaped. "Yes, Draco. I don't care if I get expelled. I'm sure Sirius, especially Aunt Cassiopeia will be happy to ship me off to Durmstrang." Adrienne said. Which is true. Sirius almost enrolled her in Durmstrang.

"I know right. Father almost did too." Draco said. Obviously because of Dumbledore. Sirius actually said that she would fit in well in Durmstrang because of her heritage. Adrienne doesn't know what he means. When she tried asking him, he brushed her off, telling her that she will know once she is named as the Heiress of the House of Black.

Adrienne stroked Keira absently. Then she remembered. The forbidden corridor. "I'll be right back." she said as she stood up. "Keep her safe." she told the two boys as she gently placed her snake at her armchair.

* * *

Adrienne opened the door. She flicked her wand to conjure an instrument playing and the beast slowly fell asleep. She opened the trapdoor. Nothing but darkness. What a waste. She huffed. Too bad she has little time.

She sighed as she made her way back to the dungeons. She swore to herself that she will go back there again soon.

* * *

Tom Riddle, known as Lord Marvolo Slytherin, growled as he read the letter Quirell sent him. The idiot is acting way to slow. He sent a troll in for a distraction. Really. Any full-fledged wizard could take on it. In fact, as he said, it was a first-year who took it down. Specifically... Potter. How surprising. Even though Quirell reported that the girl is such a prodigy, it is quite surprising because she isn't that experienced.

But the Philosopher's stone. He needs the Elixir of Life someday to aid him in sustaining his life so he can keep his remaining horcruxes safe. Why did he send Quirell after it, again? He could've just manipulated the Ministry into placing him at Hogwarts. But then Dumbledore will try to sack him instantly.

He saw a vial with a note inside the envelope. Quirell said that he witnessed how Potter took down the troll, and it was the memory containing it. He was hiding with an disillusionment charm when it happened.

Tom placed it in a pensieve and watched the memory with calculating eyes.

He smirked as he stepped out of the pensieve. Seems like there is a large chance he could convert little Ms. Potter to his side, after all. He really can't wait to meet the girl.

* * *

Adrienne threw Draco a venomous glare as he started lecturing about them being a bit young to go into a relationship, blah blah blah... "Draco. Heirs and Heiresses get betrothed while they are infants. What do you think is worse, Blaise and I flirting or getting betrothed?" she interrupted.

Draco's gaze snapped to her. "So you do admit that you're flirting." he said. "If you won't drop that issue, I swear I'm going to tell Grandfather Arcturus that I want to set up a contract with the Zabinis. And you know him. If I want it, and we've got nothing to lose, he'll go for it." Adrienne threatened.

"Fine, fine." Draco grumbled. Adrienne and Blaise rolled their eyes as Draco stormed out of the Common Room petulantly. "He acts all mature but he's such a baby." Adrienne laughed. Blaise chuckled along with her. "I admit I like seeing him act like that." he smirked. "I know right. The prim and proper Malfoy Heir throwing a tantrum in front of his classmates... Oh, such entertainment..." Adrienne snickered.

"I think forgot to tell you this. You know what I discovered in the Forbidden corridor?" she smirked. Blaise arched an eyebrow questioningly. "A hellhound guarding a trapdoor." Adrienne said in mock excitement.

Blaise's eyes widened. "What the hell is that old man thinking?" he exclaimed. "That's it. I'm going back to Italy." he muttered. Adrienne laughed at his antics. "Whatever you say, dear Blaise. But I am going down there, you know. I'm bored." she drawled.

"Fine. But I won't attend your funeral if you die, okay?" Blaise mocked. "Nah. It's alright. Not like I can check if you really did that." Adrienne chuckled.

* * *

Adrienne skipped to the Great Hall the next morning happily. She sat down in front of Draco, and the said wizard glowered at her. Her lips twitched in amusement. "Cranky today, aren't we?" she teased.

Draco rolled his eyes. "My, look who's happy today. Something happened last night?" he smirked. His eyes widened as he realized what he just said. "Don't tell me-"

"What? We just shared a couple of good laughs, Drakey." Adrienne said, imitating Parkinson's whiny voice. Draco cringed. "Whatever, Addie." he retorted. Adrienne sent a hex at his direction, which he narrowly dodged, smirking at her.

Adrienne glared at him. Why do people come up with such silly nicknames? Shooting one last glare at Draco's direction, she moved next to Blaise, who did not sit with them this morning. Draco's eyes narrowed, making her smirk.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry... I have SO many things to finish... So sorry about some mistakes/typos (if there's some). And well.. The Adrienne/Blaise _temporary_ pairing... Well, obviously I won't have Adrienne innocent around Tom someday... right? And... The next chapter is Adrienne receiving the Cloak and discovering the Mirror of Erised... **

**So... Please... Review... I need motivation! If I don't have any... well, whatever...**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Thea**


	5. Invisibility Cloak & Mirror of Erised

**A/N: Hello everyone... Thanks for the support! And... To all those questions out there... Well, all I can say is... _All will be revealed someday..._ Anyway, thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... Obviously...**

* * *

Chapter 5: An Invisibility Cloak and The Mirror of Erised

Adrienne received a strange package that morning. As she opened it, her eyes widened. An invisibility cloak. Her eyes narrowed. Dumbledore again. Sirius told her about this cloak. It is a Potter Family heirloom. Sirius said that her father lent Dumbledore the Cloak but he never returned it. Sirius said that they used this when they pull pranks, sneaking out and breaking other rules.

Her eyes widened. Breaking rules. Adrienne chuckled. Of course... Sneaky old man.

* * *

Draco and Blaise gaped as she showed them the Cloak. "Wait. Aren't invisibility cloaks supposed to dissolve after five years?" Draco asked. Adrienne rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Of course this is not an ordinary invisibility cloak you can buy in some shop. It is an heirloom. Of course it is not ordinary, as it is passed down each generation." she said.

"But what was Dumbledore doing with it?" Blaise asked. "Well, my father let him borrow it, and he only returned it now." Adrienne replied. "Oh. So what are you going to do with it?" Draco asked.

"I'm going to use it the way he wants me to." she smirked. "What?!" both boys exploded. "Are you out of your mind?!" Draco shouted. Adrienne rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not. And I said I'll use it the way he wants me to. Not I'll do what he wants me to, idiots." she said flatly.

"Fine. But aren't you going to tell us what you're gonna do?" Blaise pouted. "Sorry dear, but no." she smirked. "Please, Addie." Draco whined mockingly. Adrienne sent a stinging hex at his direction. "Shut up, both of you. I'm not going to tell you. Well, until I planned it all carefully, anyway." she said. "Fine." the two boys grumbled petulantly.

Adrienne ignored them. Boys, really.

* * *

After she finished all of her homework, Adrienne sat at the common room silently, pondering on certain events. The troll, for one. How did such a dumb creature enter the castle's ancient wards? She frowned. It obviously wasn't Dumbledore. Yes, the old man is manipulative, but his motives are always so subtle. So the person who let in this troll... is probably trying to distract everyone about something.

And the hellhound... How could Dumbledore let such a dangerous creature be placed on the school? What is that dog guarding? She really wants to know. Then, she needs to go down there soon. She tried to think of a plan.

Wait... Why is she doing this, again? Something is wrong... She usually does not care what happens unless it could affect her, Draco, or Blaise. Something... 'Damn you, old bastard.' she mentally cursed as she went to the boy's dormitory, searching for Draco and Blaise.

* * *

Adrienne found both of them reading a book about Quidditch. Well, time to test her theory. "Boys, I'm going to the forbidden corridor to check on the hellhound." she said. "Sure. Just be careful." Draco said absently. Her theory is proven correct, then. She snatched their books.

"Adrienne!" both of them glared at her. "That is far from intimidating. And Draco, you surprised me! I just said I will check on the hellhound and you agreed!" she mocked.

"Yes. Wait, what? Hey! I'm not letting you a foot near that corridor!" Draco said. "Finally snapped out of it, eh?" Adrienne smirked. "Snapped out of what?" Blaise frowned. "Haven't you noticed that the three of us are acting out of character lately? I mean... I wanted to go and see what is in the corridor when I usually don't care on what's happening. And I told the two of you that there's a hellhound down there yet you didn't stop me from going." she explained.

"What the... HE placed a light compulsion on us?" Blaise asked incredulously. "Yes. And if I didn't notice, I'd probably land myself on the hospital wing at the end of the year." Adrienne said. "I don't know what that old fool is thinking. So what is your new plan, Adrienne?" Draco asked her.

"Nothing. I don't really find that corridor interesting." she answered carelessly. "Now we're really sure that you're not under any compulsion." Draco commented. Adrienne rolled her eyes, walking out of their dormitory.

* * *

At the end of November, Adrienne decided to take advantage of her Cloak. She roamed around the school one night and entered an empty classroom. There was nothing in there, except for a mirror. She stepped in front of it, seeing her reflection for a second.

Then a crowd of people formed around her. Her parents and Sirius laughing and talking. Aunt Cassiopeia, her grandfathers Arcturus and Pollux, her aunts, and the other members of the Black family all together again. She saw something carved on top of the mirror.

 _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi..._ So this is the legendary Mirror of Erised. Adrienne stared at it coldly. 'I show not your face but your heart's desire'... Yes it is true that she wants her family to be finally together... But that's impossible. She does not understand why people were so enthralled by this mirror. You know that you cannot have somethings.. And this mirror shows you what you can't have.

Maybe some people have shallow desires and can make them come true. But for people like her, standing in front of this mirror... she shook her head and laughed bitterly. This mirror... proves that you can't have it all.

Adrienne grabbed her cloak and went back to the dungeons.

* * *

Dumbledore watched as Adrienne entered the room. Finally. But he became confused as Adrienne shook her head and let out a bitter laugh as she gazed at the mirror. 'What did she possibly see that made her react like that?' he thought as Adrienne fled the room.

'Maybe I was wrong after all.' he mused. Adrienne is a complex child. Maybe she does not like seeing what she can't have. After all, that is what the mirror shows us.

He stepped in front of the mirror. 'I couldn't blame her. Only shallow people are entranced by this mirror. I need to change plans, then.' he thought as he himself gazed at the mirror, eyeing his and a certain blonde, handsome, German wizard sadly.

* * *

"Thank you!" Hermione exclaimed happily. Adrienne smiled at her. "You are able to feel it now, aren't you?" she murmured. "Yes. It feels so different, but in a good way. I finally feel like a witch, not a muggle that can make things float in the air." Hermione sighed, enjoying the feeling of her magic flowing through her.

"No problem. I think you deserve it. No muggle-born has ever embraced it fully like you do." Adrienne told her. "I know. I don't understand why they won't let go of the muggle traditions when they are in another world." Hermione agreed.

Adrienne smiled. The girl is a fast learner. It's a shame her aura isn't that powerful. "Keep it up. In a few years, you'll be able to detect auras like we can." she said. Hermione launched herself at Adrienne, who stiffened. "Thank you."

* * *

"What?" Adrienne snapped as Draco called her. "I was asking you if you're going to attend the Yule Ball we will hold." he said. "Of course. Aunt Cassiopeia won't miss out any of those." she almost groaned out.

Blaise laughed. "Then there's the Winter Solstice..." he added. Adrienne glowered at him. "You always know how to cheer me up, don't you?" she retorted sarcastically. "Of course teso-"

"Don't start." Draco warned Blaise. Adrienne rolled her eyes. Typical Draco. "Boys." she said exasperatedly and left them as they bickered.

* * *

Tom Riddle almost groaned as Lucius finished his report. "Good. Make sure that you will find it as soon as possible." he said. "Of course, my Lord." Lucius bowed. "Dismissed." the Dark Lord commanded, and Lucius swept out of the room.

Tom gritted his teeth in frustration. Things are moving in a slow pace for him. And it is so frustrating. With Quirell not retrieving the Stone yet and his other Horcruxes missing, he is quite worried about his life and sanity. He won't make any move against the Light until he secured his immortality.

The diary is now at his possession, because Lucius gave it to him, the Locket's location is still unknown, but he could still feel it's existence, meaning, it is still there. And the Cup is at Bellatrix' vault, so he does not have to worry about that.

He summoned his Death Eaters. They should be acting fast in the Ministry and infiltrate it quickly, before Dumbledore notices. He watched as they all came in and bowed. And the meeting began.

* * *

 **A/N: There. Sorry if it's short. And about the Horcruxes... Nagini is not, and won't be a Horcrux. In canon, she became a horcrux in 1994, but in this story, she won't. But she's still Tom's familiar... So, the next chapter is some things happening around and everyone going home for Yule/Christmas. The 7th chapter... is the Malfoy's Yule Ball... And the most awaited meeting of Adrienne and Tom!**

 **Thanks for the reading, by the way. And I would love to hear some feedback. Oh, and I would also love to read more Dark!Harry/TMR fics... So if you have any suggestions, tell me. Or if you want me to read your work... tell me, and I'll support you, I promise.**

 **~Thea**


	6. Unexpected Death and Heritage Revealed

**A/N: Hello! Oh my god... It's been a month... Sorry about that. I had a freaking writer's block. I did have quite a few ideas, but it was for new stories. So I'll probably upload other stories... Though this is still my main project... Anyway, thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

* * *

Chapter 6: Unexpected Death and Heritage Revealed

All of the students are already getting ready and packing for the holidays. Adrienne might not admit it, she wants to see the Blacks again. An owl landed on front of her that morning in the Great Hall. It was from Sirius. She frowned. Sirius does not send her letters at weekdays.

As she read its contents, her eyes widened. No. Impossible. She heard from him last month... It's not possible that...

Her mind was racing as she ran out of the Great Hall.

"Adrienne?" Draco asked uncertainly as he found her in the Slytherin Common Room, staring at the crackling flames in the fireplace. "Yes?" she replied absently, somehow still lost in her musings.

"What happened?" he asked. Adrienne only handed him the letter she received. Draco was left in a state of shock as he read the letter. "What? That's not possible. Mother told me she talked to him last week. How in Mordred's name-"

Draco's blabbering didn't even reached Adrienne's ears. She only continued to stare at the flames, not knowing how to react to the tragic news they told her. Of course, she thinks it is not possible for a person whom she thinks is perfectly safe... just pass away in a blink of an eye. She sighed, re-reading the letter her godfather sent her.

 _Adrienne,  
_ _I know that you are wondering why I am writing to you at this day. Well, something tragic happened. Grandfather Arcturus died last night. Trust me, we didn't even know that he had an illness or something. He was just perfectly fine the last time I saw him. It is such a shock. Even Aunt Cassiopeia wasn't expecting that. Anyway, I look forward to seeing you again, Adrienne. Stay safe._

 _Regards,  
Sirius  
_

Adrienne squeezed her eyes shut. She and her Grandfather had not been that close but he indeed played a large part on her life. "Are you alright, Adrienne?" Draco asked again. "No." she replied dryly, not even bothering to lie.

Draco sighed, "Fine. I'll leave you to have your time alone, then." he muttered, completely comprehending what she wants.

Adrienne continued to gaze at the dancing flames. Yes indeed. Even though you really don't know a person that much, it's still quite a blow if they suddenly vanish from your life.

* * *

"Is the stone really safe, Albus?" A nervous Minerva McGonagall asked the headmaster as they talked about the things that are guarding the stone. "Of course it is, Minerva." Dumbledore answered cheerfully.

"I know it is quite risky but it's all for the Greater Good." he continued.

Snape rolled his eyes. Really. The almost ancient wizard really did eat way too much lemon drops that it made his brain rot, not his teeth. Putting such traps in an establishment with nosy children roaming around. He really can't understand the man's logic.

* * *

"TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE"

Lord Slytherin, or Tom Riddle, stared at his name that was etched on the cover of his old diary. One of his remaining horcruxes.

Tom, for once, admits that he almost overcame his fear of dying. Yes, no one knows what one will be after they die. Will they be sent to another dimension, or another plane, or whatever? But we must all accept that living creatures that walk on this planet really come and go. And well, Tom does not want to die, but that doesn't mean that he still fears death.

There are other methods -aside from creating horcruxes- that can possibly make someone immortal. Immortal, well, but not particularly indestructible. But no matter, Tom thought his former 'fear' of death is... inane. These past years, he realized that he really shouldn't fear it. If he is careful enough, he can avoid it at all costs.

What a shame... if he isn't that protective of his horcruxes, he would've planted his diary at Hogwarts.

* * *

Adrienne and Sirius arrived at Grimmauld Place in silence. Both Black family members are obviously still in shock due to the sudden and unexpected death of Lord Arcturus Black.

"Get ready, Adrienne. Grandfather's Will reading will be in a few hours." Sirius said and left.

Adrienne got dressed and called Sirius.

They attended the Will reading. The both of them were surprised when Arcturus returned Andromeda Tonks nee Black and added her daughter, Nymphadora Tonks, to the family tapestry, which signifies that they also have a share in the family fortune.

After that, Sirius decided that this is the day that Adrienne discovers her heritage.

He brought Adrienne to the office where the goblins reveal your heritage. After a few tests...

"Here are your results, Heiress Potter-Black" the goblin said. Adrienne took the paper cautiously.

"Lady Potter, Lady Vulchanova, Heiress Black, Heiress Gryffindor..." Adrienne muttered. "Wait, Vulchanova?" she asked. "Your mother was from the squib line of the remaining relative of Nerida Vulchanova." the goblin answered.

"And now you know why we think it's better if you attend Durmstrang?" Sirius suddenly commented. "Obviously." Adrienne said sarcastically. "Are we done here?" she asked after she officially claimed her titles.

"You may go now if you wish, Lady Potter-Vulchanova, Lord Black. And don't forget to return here at your 15th birthday, my Lady, we will be unlocking your special abilities." the goblin answered. Adrienne smiled, him farewell with the traditional goblin courtesy.

* * *

"Did my mother know that she is the heiress of the founder of Durmstrang?" Adrienne asked Sirius. "Of course she did. She never misses a beat you know." Sirius answered with a fond smile on his face.

"Anyway, have you got your dress for the ball tomorrow ready?" Sirius said, switching topics. Adrienne noticed this immediately but ignored it. "Of course I do." she groaned.

Sirius laughed. He sure does know that balls and pureblood gatherings are the bane of Adrienne's existence.

* * *

 **A/N: There... Sorry if it's incredibly short. But I think that is the best written chapter so far. I'm actually editing my other chapters because of the grammar errors and typos... and other things that show that I'm not that dedicated... kidding.**

 **Anyway, are you guys excited for the Ball? That's when Adrienne and Tom will first meet, in case you haven't read my other ANs. So... REVIEW so that I can have some motivation... and I could possibly post the chapter early if I get many of them.**

 **I'm not usually one to use blackmail, but I just REALLY want to know what you think.  
**

 **~Thea**


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note:  
**

 **So hello! I'm really sorry if you thought this is a chapter... it's not.**

 **I posted this to announce that... I will be revising this story.**

 **Meaning, I won't continue this for a while, because I'll post the revision.**

 **I re-read my work and cursed my younger self for writing this story poorly.**

 **So I'll try improving it...**

 **I'll upload the revision probably later...**

 **Please read it!**

 **Thank you for reading this story even if it kind of sucks...**

 **I hope you'll read the revision and continue to support this story.**

 **Advance Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope you have a nice day!**

 **~Thea**


	8. STORY REVISION IS NOW POSTED

**Author's Note:**

 **I already uploaded this story's revision!**

 **PLEASE READ IT!**

 **I did a lot of changes and... I hope you think it is better than this.**

 **Advance Merry Christmas!**

 **~Thea**


End file.
